Too Bad For Just Hanging with The Guys
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Mac planned a trip for the men of the lab, but Stella insisted that the girls would go as well… mainly DL and some Fiesta first, then SMacked … story is an excellent read and filled with laughs, trust me... now complete
1. The Journey Begins

Too Bad For Just Hanging with The Guys

Summary: Mac planned a trip for the men of the lab, but Stella insisted that the girls would go as well… mainly DL and some SMacked, Fiesta… and so on

_Danny and Lindsay are just dating and Jess Angell never was hired at the time_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in CSI NY and I didn't plan to post, this is just a fiction idea I had in mind.

* * *

Mac is sitting on the plane with Danny, Adam, Don and Stella with Lindsay. He was deep in thought about the days events that took place eighteen hours ago.

_Mac held Don, Danny, Adam and Sheldon in a meeting._

_"Okay so I've been thinking it's been a few months since Peyton and I went our separate ways, and I was thinking that we should have a trip, just us guys."_

_They all gave each other weird looks._

_"Yeah, sorry about what happened to you two, but I need to stay here," Sheldon told him._

_"I already bought the five tickets."_

_"But Mac, Sid is only one man, I need to stay here. You know how many dead people there are in a week."_

_"Fine, but someone needs to take your ticket."_

_"We'll decide that later," Hawkes said and left._

_The other 3 were having upset expressions._

_"Okay guys, it's just us four."_

_"Great, really looking forward to this," Don lied._

_"Why can't Stella go, she's tough like a man," Adam smiled._

_"I am not letting Stella come, and that's final. No women allowed."_

_"Come on Mac, just let Stella go, you like her anyways," Danny said._

_"Look's like you're out-numbered Mac," Don smiled._

_He sighs, "Fine, I'll let her go, since that's what you guys want."_

_"Good, well I'll go find her," Don nods and left._

_"Well, you guys should be getting back to work," Mac stated in his boss tone. They frown and leave._

_Mac grunts and sits at his desk._

Mac continues looking out the window. In other seats on the plane Lindsay and Stella were talking.

"Thanks for buying my ticket Stell, I don't know how I could survive a week without you."

"No problem, you need a break from work anyways."

"So I'm surprised Mac let you tag along."

"But he had no choice Linds, the other guys out-numbered him."

"Stella, you are lucky."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"All of the guys like you."

"That's a ridiculous idea, we are all just good friends."

"Sure, Adam gets nervous when you guys are talking about other things that aren't work related. Danny even though we're dating has some kind of crush on you. Don is always there for you when you need someone the most. And well Mac is just… I don't know about him actually."

"Lindsay, you are just taking some weird drugs is all."

"I don't do drugs thank you very much," she smiles.

"So what if they like me? Can we just drop the conversation?"

"Sure, but one more thing. If you had to choose who would you go out with?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"You've been single for three years now."

"It's been two and a half, and I don't want to say anything, because you'll try to hook us up."

"Yeah, we should drop the conversation," the two girls agree and are silent for the rest of the trip.

In the middle section of the plane sat Danny, Adam and Don.

"Good thing the girls are coming along. I can't do with Mac for a week, just us guys."

"None of us can Adam, well Stella probably could."

Both of the guys look at Danny.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down you two, she's his best friend, and you can tell they secretly like each other."

"Doesn't mean they would be able to spend a week together. I always thought me and her had something going on," Don admits.

"Yeah right Don, me and Stella have this connection that neither you or Mac have with her."

"Shut up Adam," Don slapped his arm slightly.

"What was that for?"

"Being your usual self. For one you've been with your share of women, and secondly I've only slept with one woman, and that didn't even mean anything."

"Would you guys stop talking about Stella like this? She wouldn't appreciate you guys planning to go out with her."

"Why do you care? You have Lindsay."

"Adam he's actually right. If Stella liked us she would have asked us out by now."

Adam nods and they remain quiet… for only a few minutes.

"I have an idea, we'll both try to impress her, but not too much and see who she rather go out with."

"Fine, but we won't get disappointed about her decision."

"You guys have fun with that… and I'll just enjoy the time we have away from work. She'll probably just choose Mac anyways."

"Don't have doubt in me Messer," Don grinned.

"Right, you don't stand a chance."

"Don't get upset Adam, it'll be fun."

They turn forward and remain quiet.

Thirty minutes later, they land in Columbia, South Carolina. Everyone grabs there carry-on luggage and heads for the bag claim age.

Everybody had their bags except Stella. Don and Adam both helped find her other luggage. Don and Adam spot the bag at the same time and grab it. It was already too late they bumped heads and Stella got her bag. Danny couldn't help, but laugh at the two.

Everybody heads outside.

"You both looked like idiots there, I think she'll pick Adam because he's fragile."

Adam smiled, kind of and Don frowned. Mac got a rental car to pick them up. They put all of their suitcases in the back of the car. They all got inside. They had an escort named George to drive them to Baker Creek State Park.

Lindsay, Stella and Danny sat in the back. Don and Adam in the middle and Mac in the passengers seat. Everyone was quiet for the forty minute drive. They register in the campground and found a spot for them. Mac had planned everything. He paid their driver money for his motel room, and when they took out their luggage he left… and was going to be gone for the week.

They all sit on logs waiting for some conversation.

"So, we should maybe pitch our tents first and settle in them," Mac told everyone.

Lindsay, Stella and Danny had a tent and left the other three with one. The girls and Danny spent no time pitching their tent. The other guys were struggling Stella and Lindsay laughed, while Danny went over to help.

"I wonder why all the guys are so quiet," Lindsay mentioned to Stella.

"I don't know, Mac's still probably pissed that we've came along. And I don't know how much Don and Adam actually want to be here."

"Yeah, you're right Stell. They'll get over it sooner or later," she smiled.

After the joys of watching the guys pitch a tent Danny came back to the ladies. He grabbed Lindsay's arm and pulls her about twenty feet from Stella.

"Messer, what is your problem?"

"We need to talk, it's about Adam and Don."

"Sounds serious," she frowns.

"Actually it's quite hilarious if you ask me."

"Come on and spill Danny."

"Us three were talking on the plane and…"

As he finishes the story Lindsay's face brightens.

"Really? So do you think it'll work?"

"I doubt it, after Mac's done with his pissed faze he'll probably end up with her."

"Well, this is going to be one interesting week if you ask me," Lindsay laughs.

"Yeah, well we should get back to the others," they nod and sit back down with Stella.

Don and Adam were sitting on the picnic table looking at Stella, Danny and Lindsay.

"I can't believe we failed at pitching a tent," Adam sighed.

"Too bad for Stella being impressed with us."

"Yeah and that we have to share a tent with Mac."

"I almost forgot, maybe Mac'll find new friends to hang with and leave us with Stella."

"Maybe Don, but what if Danny's right… and she picks Mac."

"Don't be serious, you never agree with Messer, if he's right or wrong."

They continue their quiet conversation until Mac comes over and sits down with them.

"Hey tent buddies, what's up with you guys?"

"We're fine, aren't we Adam?"

"Yeah, we're good, and you."

"I'm all right, I've just been thinking about how you guys forced Stella to come with us."

Adam smiles, "We'll there are these guys in the campsite across the road. Maybe you want to hang with them," he gulped hoping it would work.

"No, I wouldn't mind meeting new people, but I'm too tired right now."

"Then maybe you should go to sleep…" Don suggested.

"I want to watch the sunset first."

Both men sigh, "Yeah well me and Adam need to use the restroom," Don pulled on Adam and forced him from the table and they walk to the small restroom building.

Mac stays there and looks at the sky. Danny sees the two guys leave and follows them. Leaving Stella and Lindsay on the log.

"Mac looks like he's having hell Stella, maybe you should go soften him up."

"I know Mac too well to know to go talk to him while he's thinking."

The girls sit quietly and the guys take forever to return. The sun has set and Mac went into his tent.

The three come back, they were afraid of the dark.

"Next time bring a flashlight," Lindsay smiles.

They grunt and moan, "Well we have to go hit the hay," Adam smiles.

"Yeah, we have an early day ahead of us. Good night Stella."

"Night Don, sleep well."

Don grins at the comment.

"Ha, I got a sleep well, and you got nothing."

"Shut up," Adam groaned as they entered their tent.

Danny and Lindsay were both grinning.

"Let's just go to sleep," Stella suggests and they go into their tent.

Everyone was asleep within 5 minutes. Not knowing of what was to come the next day.

* * *

_Okay, so what do you guys think? Should I continue or not. Whatever you say I will update anyways :D Please review and maybe give me your thoughts about my upcoming chapters, and share this story with your friends._


	2. To Impress or Not To Impress

_Thanks for all your kind reviews, so here's the next chapter._

Chapter 2:

Stella woke up around five, the sun wasn't up yet. She tried waking up Lindsay so she can go watch the sunrise with her. Stella decides to go by herself, but when she got out of the tent she saw Don and Adam sitting at the table. They both looked half asleep. She smiles and sits next to them, making them both jump.

"Hey boys, you're both up early."

"Couldn't sleep, because of Mac."

"Oh, what did he do?"

"You mean what didn't he do…" Adam yawned.

"He was crying, squirming, pretty much just being annoying."

"Maybe he's just upset Don, probably dreaming about Peyton."

"I guess, but he should get over that woman, she was psycho."

"I know Don, I hated her more than you though. She always had an attitude towards me."

"And I feel bad about that," Don comforted.

"Yeah, so did I Stella," Adam interrupted.

"Thanks you guys, good to feel loved."

"No problem," both guys said.

"Hey guys, I was going to watch the sunrise… you want to come?"

"Sure," they smile, and they all walk to the lake not that far and sat down a few feet from the water.

They sat quietly for a few minutes and then the sun rose from behind the mountains.

"Wow, I've never seen anything so beautiful before," Stella stated surprised.

"I have," Adam said and the two look at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Don asked.

"Never mind I said anything," he blushes.

"Well this was fun, can we go back now?" Don grunted.

"I want to stay here for a little longer."

"Yeah Don, we can go back later… unless you want to leave," Adam smirks.

"Actually I think I'll stay," he grinned to Adam.

They sit there a little longer, until Stella got a text message.

It was Lindsay, _Hey Stell, where are you and the two dorks?_

Stella didn't know that she would have a signal.

_Down by the lake watching the sunrise… it's so beautiful, we're coming back._

The two guys look at her.

"We can go now if you'd like Don, Linds is freaking out of where we're at."

Don nods, and they all get up. Stella was way ahead of them.

"Smooth Adam, I have… your not going to get Stella this way."

"Don't be so sure about that Don."

Don smiles and rushes up to Stella.

"So Stell, what else are we going to do today?"

"I don't know about you, but I'll probably spend most my day with Lindsay."

"Well if you do maybe I can join you."

"Sure Don, it's always nice having you around."

"Thanks," he looks back at Adam and gave him a thumb's up.

Adam shook his head and they shortly make it back to their campsite. Lindsay was sitting with Danny on the log. Mac was alone sitting at the table.

"About time you guys got back, we were worried," Lindsay said rushing up and giving Stella a hug.

"I was fine, Don and Adam we're keeping me company."

"Oh your future boyfriends?" Lindsay smiled.

"Ha ha very funny Linds. So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know anything is fine by me."

"I guess, we'll just sit here and chat."

Lindsay thought it was a good idea. They sit down on the log as Danny got up to go chat with the other guys.

"So you like your little journey with Stella?"

"It was all right actually."

"Yeah right Adam, it was horrible… you were there."

Danny started to laugh, "So, you guys had no luck huh?"

"Laugh all you want Messer the time will come."

"Okay Don, but I still think that Mac will be the one scoring with her this week."

"Stop messing around Danny I'm better for her," Adam said and Don laughed.

"I can't take you seriously, by the end of the day she'll be in my arms."

"Is that a bet?"

"As a matter of fact it is… how much should we bet Danny?"

"Don't bring me into this, why can't you just let her decide alone?"

"Because I don't want her to end up with Mac," Adam and Don admitted.

"Oh, so you do think Mac might have a chance?"

"No!" they shouted.

"Fine, fine, but she's your guy's friends, and betting to be with her is horrible."

"Yeah you're right Messer."

Danny smiles and left to go hang with the girls.

"So, we aren't going to bet?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I guess not… it's like Danny to ruin all our fun."

They both grunt and sit down with Mac.

"Hey buddy, why are you so weird?"

Mac shrugs, "Just thinking."

"Mac, it isn't right for a man of your status to be thinking on a vacation."

"This ain't no vacation," he moans.

"Come on boss, you need to just relax, stop thinking so hard."

"Plus why isn't it a vacation?"

"Because Stella and Lindsay tagging along is ruining my whole plan of male bonding time. The whole reason for me to stop thinking so much."

"Sorry about that Mac," Don frowned. "You need to relax, why don't you go swimming in the lake? It's fish free."

"Maybe you'll meet some woman to make you happy," Adam joked.

"The only woman to make me happy was Claire and then Peyton."

"That Peyton was horrible, and the way she treated Stella."

"I loved her."

"Yeah right, you probably just felt sorry for her," Don argued.

"Don, shut up. It's already bad enough that she dumped me, okay?"

"Fine, we'll just leave you alone to think some more," the guys grunted and went over to everyone else.

"Hey guys, everyone should just stay away from Mac a while."

"Why?" the girls asked.

"He needs some time to chill out."

Stella frowns and stands up.

"I should go chat with him a little."

"Bad idea," Adam and Don stated.

"Come on, he just needs his best friend to talk to."

"Fine, but we'll go hiking and leave you two alone," Danny suggested.

"Good idea Danny, I need some male bonding time," Lindsay smiled.

Adam and Don didn't like this idea, but Stella told them to go enjoy themselves. After a few minutes they all left leaving Stella and Mac alone.

She goes over and sits next to him.

"Hey Stell," Mac sighs.

"Is everything all right Mac? You look upset."

He looks up at her, "And you're concerned?"

"Of course I am Mac, whenever you're all quiet it scares me sometimes."

"Oh well, I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

"Well care to enlighten me?"

"No, it's mainly about Peyton, and not being able to spend a week just us guys."

"Come on Mac, you guys broke up five months ago. I know it's hard but you need to move on sometime."

"I care not to I moved on from Claire, because you wanted me to start dating people."

"I only wanted to see you happy."

"Well you got your wish I've never been so happy since Claire until me and Peyton became a couple."

Stella sigh, she hated that Peyton woman so much.

"And I also told you that you shouldn't live life in a hole Mac. I did that after Frankie, and it was just killing me."

"Sorry about that, but I'm not like you okay Stella?"

"Fine Mac, and if you don't want to talk I don't care, just don't expect me to join the hole with you."

"Damn you Stella," he jumped off the table and went into his tent.

Stella frowned, and moments later the guys and Lindsay came back.

"How'd the talk go?" Don asked.

"Fuck him, if he thinks he can be in a hole his whole life, then I don't want to be a part of it."

"Oh well, I'm sorry Stella, truly I am, but he'll be back to normal before this trip is over."

"Yeah right Don, but thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Anything for friends."

That made Stella smile, "Thanks Don," she hugged him.

Adam frowned, "I'm here for you too Stell."

"We all are, don't you worry."

"Hey guys, do you mind if I'm alone for a while?"

"Sure Stella," Lindsay told her with a slight smile.

She nods and goes into the Mac free tent.

"I hope she'll be okay," Don frowned.

"Yeah so do I, wanting our own selfish desires and she's upset."

"You two should feel bad then," Danny told them.

"Don't worry I do."

"I still think it's weird…"

"What's that Linds?" the guys asked.

"You guys would actually be seeing who Stella deserves more, than just asking her if she ever wanted to be more than friend then any of you guys. And now Mac and Stella are both upset at each other."

"That's silly Lindsay, that doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah Adam's actually right about something."

"I keep on forgetting that you guys aren't females."

"Yeah thanks Linds," Danny smiled and they all started laughing.

Then they remain silent for a while, and then Stella comes out of the tent.

"I'm going for a little walk, anyone want to join?" she asks looking more at Don.

"Um… we're actually all right," they exclaimed.

"Well I don't want to walk all alone," she frowns.

Don gets up from the table.

"I'll keep you company Stella."

"Thanks Don, well we'll see everyone later."

They all say good bye and Don and Stella start walking.

"So, where are we going Stella?"

"I don't know just wanted to go to the bathroom first."

"Oh, well you don't know where it is, so I'll show you."

They walk for a few minutes and make it to the bathroom.

"I'll be right here waiting, okay Stella?"

She nods and heads in the bathroom. She takes about five minutes, and comes back out.

"Okay, I'm ready to go for a walk."

"All right," Don smiles.

They walk for quite a while and stop when Stella almost tripped. Don grabbed hold of her arm.

"You going to be all right Stella?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she says looking down.

He latched her arm onto his and they continue walking.

"Stell, I'm really sorry about the whole Mac thing."

"Can we not talk about Mac? I kind of wanted to get away from him for a while."

"Oh, so that was the point of this walk?"

She nods.

"So why didn't you want Lindsay to come?"

"I didn't want to spend forever having some girl talk, that would be pretty pointless. And I can talk to you about things that I can't with her."

"What kind of things?" Don asked.

"Um… just forget I said anything, we should start heading back to camp, it's almost noon."

"All right, but whenever you want to talk I'm here for you."

"I know you are," Stella smiles, and they remain quiet until the make it back to their site.


	3. Many Unexpecting Surprises

_This is where it's going to get interesting, hope you enjoy and don't hate of what I write. You'll appreciate me later I promise._

Chapter 3:

They arrive back from their walk, they were all eating sandwiches, except Mac.

"Mac still in the tent, huh?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, we've tried getting him out, but he's just being stubborn," Danny told the two.

"He'll come out some time though."

"I hope so," Don frowned. "Mac's never like this."

"I know, I actually hope that he's going to be okay," Stella frowned. "I think I just made the whole thing worse."

"Don't say that Stell, he just needs to be alone and probably take a nap."

"I guess," Stella sighs and the two join them at the table so they can eat as well.

After their lunch, they are all fixing to go swim in the lake.

"Maybe Mac'll want to join us," Danny suggests.

"I doubt it, but I'll go see," Adam said heading in his tent.

Mac was lying face down.

"Hey boss, we were just going to go swimming, and were wondering if you wanted to come."

Mac turns over, his eyes were very red, and all he did was shake his head no. Adam sighs and was fixing to go back outside, when Mac mumbled Stella's name.

"What? Do you wanna see Stella?"

He nods. Adam gets out of the tent.

"Well, is he coming?"

"No, but he wanted to talk to you Stella."

"Okay, well you guys go I'll meet you later then," they all nod and head to the lake.

Stella who was confused slowly entered the tent. She saw Mac in his sleeping bag.

"Is everything okay?"

He shakes his head and slowly sits up. He just looked at her for a few seconds and decided to speak.

"Sorry…" he whispers.

"Mac, I should be sorry, I shouldn't push for you to tell me something."

He shakes his head, "Stell, you don't hate me, do you?"

"I can't hate you Mac, just worried."

"How was it when you lost Frankie?"

"It wasn't that upsetting, just the part about him almost killing me I was scared. I didn't really love him, it hurts when you lose someone you love."

"Like Peyton," he frowns.

Stella nods, but has a frown. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

He shakes his head yes. "She was the first person in my life that I loved since Claire…"

"And the way she dumped you, was a bad way to end a relationship," Stella says getting closer Mac, and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"She practically hated you though, which is probably why it was harder to have a relationship with her."

"Yeah I know, Frankie wasn't real fond of you either, but I didn't love him."

"The thing that sucks is that I still love her," he said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

How much Stella hated that woman she would still be there for Mac… she embraces him with a hug.

"Everything will be okay Mac, I'll be here for you."

"I know you will," he smiles a little and then releases the hug. "Thanks," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'll be heading to the lake."

"All right," he half smiles and Stella left.

On her way to the lake she couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

Don gets out of the water and greets Stella.

"How'd it go with Mac?"

"Good," she said with a smile not going to let her tears show from what he admitted to her. 'Thanks for being there for us, I don't know what we would do without you."

"No problem," he blushes and kisses the cheek that Mac didn't.

"Um Don, what was that for?"

"Um nothing, really, just… I don't know."

She takes him to the nearest tree.

"Are you sure Don? What's been up with you lately?" she asks angry, but kind of happy inside.

"Nothing, sorry, just forget it happened."

"We should talk about this Don."

"Maybe later."

"Okay, but we will talk about it okay?" she asks and he nods and they go back down to the lake. Stella took off her clothes with the bathing suit underneath and jumps in the water.

A few minutes later Adam comes out, and sits next to Don.

"What the hell was that about Don?"

"I don't know Adam, it just got to me. She's lonely and I just wanted to comfort her."

"Sure, you mean have her for yourself," Adam grunts as Stella comes out of the water.

She sits next to Adam.

"Stella, we should chat a little. Alone," he said directing to Don.

She looks from Don to Adam, "All right."

Don got up and went back down in the lake.

"Okay Adam, what's this about?"

"Well… how can I put this? I care about you a lot Stella. You are the greatest woman that I've ever known."

"Aw, thanks Adam, you're a great guy yourself."

He blushes and scoots closer to Stella, who doesn't notice.

"Stella, you looked nice when the sun was rising today."

"Really? Thanks," she said embracing him in a hug.

After she lets go Adam was fixing to kiss her cheek until she turns her head and he ends of touching her lips instead. It seemed like forever until Stella let go even though it was only for a split second.

"Adam, what was that all about?" she asked half shouting.

"Oh I'm so sorry Stell, I didn't mean to."

"No please don't apologize, I'm fine, let's just forget that that ever happened."

He nods quickly as everyone came up to them.

"What in the hell was that?" Don asked lifting Adam up by his collar.

"It was nothing, it never happened," Stella said making Don let go of Adam. "It's okay Don, just don't kill him, he didn't mean anything."

"If you say so," Don said calming down and gave Adam a hug. "Sorry."

They all remain quiet until they got back to the campsite. Stella took Lindsay in their tent and told the guys to take a walk.

"What happened at the lake?"

Stella tells Lindsay the whole story, ever how she was feeling at the time.

"Okay when Mac kissed my cheek he was just being friendly, with Adam it was a complete accident, but with Don it made me warm.

"Well, there you go Stell, you like Don the best."

"Really?" she asked she was just great friends with them.

"Yeah, come on it won't harm anything… I promise, and if it does I'll murder him," she smiles.

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

On with the guys journey…

"Adam, I can't believe you kissed Stella," Danny told him with a smile.

"I'm just surprised she didn't slap you after you did such a thing."

"I don't even think she enjoyed it."

"Don't worry Adam, they'll be girls out there for you."

"I guess, but none as great as Stella."

"You got that right bud, I don't even think I'll have a chance with her," Don frowned.

"Okay you guys are really driving me crazy. Can we please stop talking about Stella?"

"Fine Danny, so how's it going with you and Lindsay?"

"Good, hey you guys, I was just thinking and I think me and Lindsay should take a step forward."

"Great, that's good Danny, so what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know Don, haven't really thought it through. I love her, but don't know how far I want to go in this relationship."

"Maybe she's wondering the same thing. I say move ahead, but not too bad to freak her out."

"So what, send her flowers or what?"

"I think you should marry her," Adam got into the conversation.

"Are you nuts man, I can't do that…"

"And why not she's a great woman, and you love her a lot."

"Yeah I do, but I still don't know if it's a good idea, but I'll think about it."

He says ending the conversation and let them enjoy the rest of their walk.

Back at camp Lindsay and Stella came out of the tent and headed for the picnic table. Moments of silent chatter Mac comes out of the tent.

"Hey ladies, where are the guys at?"

The girls turn to him.

"About time you're out of the tent," Stella smiles. "They went on a little walk."

"Oh, well mind if I join you guys?"

"Why not?" the girls grinned and he sat in front of them.

"So, how is your vacation going?"

"It's all right, but it'll get better the longer we're out here."

"I guess," he frowns looking glum. "Um… so how was the lake?"

"Nice, you should come down there sometime."

"Yeah… I was thinking…" Mac said with a low tone.

"What is that?"

"We should um… switch tent partners. Adam and Don are all right, but their driving me crazy."

"Well I don't know I like sleeping with Danny and Stella."

"Maybe it was a dumb suggestion."

"No it's not I'll take them and you can have Linds and Danny."

"Really Stell. I would really appreciate that," he says smiling.

"Anything for friends," she said looking at the frowning Lindsay.

"I guess, but Stell you're such a good tent mate."

"I know, but Mac needs some time away from them."

"Why can't he just take Danny and keep Adam?"

They both got into conversation, Mac had to stop them.

"Girls, I glad you guys want to help, but I'll probably be too tired to notice."

"Fine, it's settle you'll have me and Danny, and Stell will have Adam and Don."

"Okay, but no more arguing."

"Mac, we weren't arguing just trying to find what's best for you."

"I don't really care, I just need someone to love with someone who loves me back."

"Don't worry, you'll find someone," Stella nods as the guys come back from their walk.

They tell them the plans about switching tent partners. Don was happy, and couldn't tell about Adam or Danny.

As it got darker they set up a campfire. It got a little colder than the night before. Danny was keeping Lindsay warm and everyone else used the campfire.

Don who was sitting next to Stella scooted closer and was holding onto her, because she was freezing.

Adam looked at them and snarled. Everyone else was shocked looking at the two. They were even more surprised that she let Don hold onto her.

An half an hour later they all started getting tired and went into their tents. Adam couldn't stand looking at them.

"Thanks for keeping me warm Don, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, you looked extremely cold," he smiled.

"We should really get to sleep, we're supposed to go hiking tomorrow," Adam grunted and turned around.

Don and Stella looked at each other.

"If you get cold tonight I promise to keep you warm."

"All right Don, thanks," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"We have to talk Stella."

"Tomorrow morning, okay?" she asked and he nods. They both go into their sleeping bags.

In the other tent Mac kept on muttering in his sleep, making Lindsay and Danny smiling at him.

No one could await the next day which would be filled with major surprises.

_I'm warning you now, be aware of my next chapter, and please don't start a mob and kill me… just yet._


	4. The Love Square

Chapter 4: May Come As A Shocker

The sun rose the morning and Stella woke up. She realized that someone was holding onto her. She just remembered being cold last night and Don cuddling with her to keep her warm. Don slowly woke up.

"Morning Stell," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"A good morning at that," she grinned.

Adam rolled over and saw them. He grunts and gets out of the tent. They both smile and start laughing and go silent when they looked at each other. They let go of their embrace.

"I like you Stella, really like you and we've been friends for a while."

"Yeah I've noticed you trying to impress me since the trip started."

He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, can we try us out and if we don't agree no hard feelings?" Don asked and she nodded.

"I think that's a good idea," she smiled and kissed his cheek, and they depart the tent.

"What were you two doing?" Lindsay smiled.

"Nothing Linds, just drop it," she told her because the other guys were giving her a strange look.

"Well we should get started with our hike," Mac broke the silence.

After twenty minutes they were ready and started their walk. Mac and Adam were ahead of the others.

"Hey Mac, what a surprise we got this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Don and Stella, never thought them two would get together."

"Adam, there not together… okay."

"Don't be in denial Mac, you'll find some girl out there."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Never mind boss, just look behind you."

Mac turns slightly and saw them holding hands, he quickly looks forward.

"That doesn't bother me," he gulped without Adam noticing.

They finally get to their location the highest point of the mountain.

"It looks great up here," Lindsay and Stella said in shock.

"Yeah, so how was it with Don on the way up here?"

"Felt nice, we had some good talking time."

"So, when are you going to kiss him? You know so you feel the sparks."

"Lindsay, this isn't high school, okay. We're done talking about this…"

"Fine, but the way Mac and Adam we're looking at you guys it was quite fun to watch."

Stella shakes her head and goes over to Mac who was by himself.

"Hey Mac, what's bugging you?"

"Nothing… nothing, what's going on with you and Don?" he frowned.

"Oh that, we're just trying us out because he said he liked me and well I kind of like him."

"So, when did you start liking him?"

"Why does it matter? You still love a woman who doesn't love you," she said crossing her arms.

"This isn't about my problem's Stella. And why in the hell do you keep bringing that up?"

"I… I don't know, sorry."

"No Stella, I'm sorry. Sorry that I thought we can have small talk without it being a problem."

He told her in a half shout and headed back to camp.

"Nice going Stella. Mac shouldn't be treated this way."

"Oh and I should be treated like a possession," she turns to Adam.

"Yeah, I apologize for that, but damn woman give Mac a chance."

"Give him a chance when he doesn't give me one."

"Fine, but unless you don't make him happier we're not going to be friends anymore," he told her and walked off after Mac.

Stella slowly crumples to the ground. Don comes over to see what happened.

"Everything is all messed up," she frowned.

Don wrapped his arms around Stella. "Don't cry Stell, you are stronger than this."

She looks up at him, "What should I do?"

"First relax, I've never seen you like this before, you're usually so put together."

"I'm completely messed up."

"Come on Stell, you are a wonderful woman," he said lifting her head up. "Everything should go back to normal in no time."

She smiles and looks into Don's eyes, and before anyone knew it they were kissing. The kiss didn't last long because Lindsay came up to them.

"Oh my God Stella, you guys kissed."

"Well thanks Linds," Stella frowns as Danny came up to them.

"Damn I didn't know you guys had it in you," Danny smiled. "Where'd the other two go?"

"Back to the site, and it's all my fault."

As they head back to their campsite Stella told him the whole thing.

"Damn Stella, you're going to have the silent treatment for forever. Mac can sure hold a grudge."

"Yeah I know, sorry Stell, them two aren't going to talk to you for at least a few days."

"Thanks for the advice."

They make it back to their site and they see Mac and Adam talking.

They both frown when they see them come back.

"Wanna go for a walk, boss?"

"Sure, too much tension over here," Mac frowns and both guys go for a walk.

Stella sighs and just goes into her tent. Don tried talking to her, but she made him leave the tent.

Back to Mac and Adam…

"I'm sorry about the whole Stella thing."

"Don't be you didn't do anything wrong. She is just so… so damn stubborn at times and I hate it… I just hate her all together."

"Mac, I know you don't mean that. I know what she did was hurtful, but you can't hate her forever."

"I know Adam, I just hate that she's with Don. Ever since Peyton left I felt horrible, still saying that I loved her… but I didn't want her to keep shoving it in my face. I thought she would comfort me and maybe we could have bonded in a certain way so she would know that I would only move on if it was with her. But now I doubt it will ever happen. We keep on fighting and it's eating me alive."

"Mac, maybe you're just doing it all the wrong way."

"I'll just give up, she'll never want to be in a relationship with a man like me."

"She would be stupid not to want to be in a relationship with you Mac."

"Thanks Adam, you really made me feel better. I love Stella as a friend and don't want to ruin what she has with Don."

"Your just confused, and probably in love with her."

"Now Adam you're just losing it, I can never love Stella like that. We are just best friends and co-workers. Plus I told her I would never love again so, everything is going in the wrong direction. I hate to break it to you Adam, but me and Stella will never work in a relationship. I've always dreamt about it and there is always one of us getting hurt, and I don't want to ruin what we have with each other on a professional level…"

"Mac, you're rambling, so that just points towards the direction that you love her."

"Not possible, let's just go back to the site, and pretend like everything's better."

"Even though it's not," Adam sighs. "I hope you're doing the right thing."

"I know I am Adam, it's all very clear to me."

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, all you SMacked fans don't worry you're joy will come soon. Probably quicker than you think. BTW Having writer's block on my GFD story, so if you want to know what I have planned please send me a message so you can help, I will appreciate it and probably award you with something thanks._


	5. Things Just Got Better

The men arrive back at the site and Stella and Don were sitting alone on the picnic table.

"Where are the Messer's at?" Adam asked.

"They wanted to be alone for a while," Stella told them taking her hand away from Don's.

Mac looks at Stella and then at Don.

"Adam, why don't you and Stella go for a walk, me and Don need to talk for a few."

"All right," Adam frowns and waits for Stella.

She kisses him, and Mac looks completely pissed. Stella left with Adam and Mac sits where Stella just was.

"Hey big Mac, what's up?"

"You and Stella, that's what's up."

"Oh, it's this kind of talk isn't it?"

"Yeah, so tell me what the deal is?"

"Mac, there is no deal, I like her, she kind of likes me and she suggests that we just try each other out."

"So that's why you guys kissed before she left?"

"Not my fault Mac, you're the one that's too afraid to take the next step."

"Not my fault that you got to her first."

"You like her don't you?"

"No, me and Stella are only best friends, I can' go out with her."

"Well now, that's the difference between you and me Mac. I'm willing to take a step and you don't because you claim that you guys are just best friends."

"I bet she feels the same way."

"Not from what I heard, while you and Adam we're gone she wouldn't stop rambling about you."

"Really? And what did she say?"

"I'm not eligible to say, maybe you should talk to her about it."

"Wait, so are you giving me permission to take what you guys have?"

"Come on Mac, we don't have what you two share. It'll probably make her feel better, she's just lonely Mac."

"Yeah, and it's mainly my fault, pushing her away isn't good for either of us."

Don pats him on the back, "You'll be great with Stella. I see the way you guys look at each other."

Mac smiles, "Thanks Don, so no hard feelings?"

"None at all Mac," he smiles and shortly everyone else finds their way back to camp.

Stella goes and sits down next to Mac and Don.

"You guys have a good chat?"

"Um yeah," Don smiled. "And Mac wants to talk to you."

"I rather not," she says jumping off the table.

Danny comes over, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Mac grunted and went after Stella, who was sitting on the log next to Lindsay.

"Hey Mac, you seem to be doing better."

"Can I take Stella for a moment?"

Lindsay looks at the frowning Mac and then at Stella.

"Sure, but don't take too long," she smiles.

Stella gives Lindsay her 'look'. Mac took her arm and they go into one of the tents.

"This doesn't look so good," Adam says looking at Don.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else, keep them in complete privacy."

"Good idea Linds," Danny smiled. "Let's go get a drink from that soda machine by the bathrooms."

Everyone agrees and they go for a little walk.

Back in the tent, Mac and Stella were silent, he didn't know where to start.

"Mac, this is a waste of time."

"No it's not Stella, it's important, I'm just trying to find the right thing to say."

"Well, while you're thinking I should get back to Don."

"Stella, me and Don had a talk and decided that you weren't going to work out with him."

"What is he breaking up with me?"

"From what I understand, you guys weren't even so called dating, you were just testing you guys out."

She frowns, "So why does this concern you?"

"Well I've been pulling the just best friends card way too much and he made me realize that there maybe more."

"Let me ask you this, is there something more?"

He slowly nods his head, "I'm sorry."

"Mac, what are you sorry for?"

"I don't know," he says looking down.

"Mac, please look at me," she begs placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"I've never seen you this way before Mac."

"What way?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she says now sitting next to him, her hand in his, and their fingers are intertwined. "Sorry for giving you so much shit in the past few days."

"Don't worry about it anymore," he smiles placing his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his unoccupied arm around her waist.

They sit like that until they heard everyone coming back. They step out of the tent holding hands, arm still around her waist. Lindsay looked at them in shock, everyone else was confused and Don was smiling.

"So, I'm guessing that you guys are good now?"

"Yeah Don thanks for understanding," she says smiling at Mac.

"At least you guys are happy," Adam and Danny were still lost.

Mac looks at the two, Danny was probably the person most lost about the situation.

"Did I miss something?"

Lindsay laughs at Danny, "Damn you're slow, all you need to know is now I guess Mac and Stella are together." Lindsay turns to them, "Are you guys…"

"Dating, well we didn't really…" Mac starts.

"Of course we are, why else would Mac have his arm around me and is holding my hand."

"Really?" Mac looks at her.

She frowns, "Yeah Mac, if you like it or not."

"Oh," he smiles. "Well, I'm very glad."

Lindsay goes up to the two and hugs them, "Glad everything is all straightened out."

"Yeah, so am I," the guys say.

"It's actually all thanks to Don."

"Really? Well glad I could be of assistance," he grins and gives Stella a hug and small kiss on her cheek.

"So, how fast do you plan on going?" Adam asked.

"Adam, we're not getting married any time soon," Mac says and Stella quickly looks at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a smile.

Mac turns to her, "I don't know how fast things are going to go, all we can do is wish for the best."

"All right," Stella smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

This trip just got a whole lot better.

_Ha, I told you that you SMacked fans will be happy and get something SMacked soon, so now I don't have to worry about a mob coming after me, I'm a diehard Smacked fan just remember that… review and maybe you'll get more physical attraction in the story :D _


	6. Tent Make Out Session

It grew a little darker, Stella and Mac had a tent to themselves. They wanted some privacy, but in the meantime everyone was sitting around the campfire.

Stella had her head on Mac's shoulder and her hand in his.

"This feels nice Mac."

"I know, I never thought it would be this great between us."

"Yeah, but let me ask you something…"

"Anything…"

"How good is your kissing?"

"Stella, like I should know."

"Then how about we try it out?" she suggests, making Mac smile.

"Are you sure about this Stella?"

"Yeah, I just want to know how it feels, if we don't like it then we don't have to kiss everyday… trust me."

"All right," he smiles and Stella slowly turns to him and slowly pulls him into a kiss. He seemed a little hesitant at first and then they started to use some tongue. They received whistles from everyone over there.

"How was that?" they asked each other.

"Nice," she smiles.

"We are definitely doing that every day,' he smiles and they kiss again. "Or all day," he smiles.

"Yeah, don't be so happy," she teases.

"Well, we should all head to bed," Adam smiled.

"I agree," Lindsay turns to Stella. "Good night you guys."

"Are all four of you going to be all right in one tent?" Mac asked. They all nod their heads, and head inside the tent.

Mac grasp hold of her hand and they enter their tent. They slept side by side on top of their sleeping bags and his arms wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck.

"Night Taylor."

"You too Bonasera," he smiles and kisses her again, this time things got a little bit more passionate. "Your lips taste amazing."

"So do yours Taylor."

He smiles and pulls her closer. They gently fall to sleep.

A few hours later they woke up around four in the morning.

"Damn that was a good sleep."

"Yeah, even though it wasn't too long. Stella can I ask you something?"

"Anything…" she grins.

"I know we just started going out, but I want to know if you wanted to… try something…" he starts his cheeks getting red.

"You mean make out."

"Um… if you want to call it that."

"All right Mac, that would be great, and if it just happens to turn into somethingelse…"

"Um… I'm not so sure about that, we'll save this for tonight."

"Sounds great,' she smiles pulling him into a kiss. "Let's just go back to bed."

"Sounds good to me," he smiles and pulls Stella close.

As they head to sleep their lips are only a few centimeters from each other. Every once in while they would touch and go into a gentle kiss, while they were still sleeping.

The sun came up and the birds were chirping, which woke Mac up. He notices how close they are and he kisses her, she pulls his tongue to hers which was fiercely wrestling with each other. Stella offered a few moans and she finally woke up. She stops messing with his tongue and quickly sits up.

"Taylor, what are we doing?"

"Getting into the mood," he smiles. And then continues kissing her, she pulls away.

"I just woke up, and…" she is once again captured by his lips against hers. She just gave up and started using her tongue. Now Mac let out a few groans and moans. Stella stopped her tongue and his from messing with each other, and starts kissing his neck. Slowly his back arches up and he flips over so he's on top. He lays his body of top off hers and started nibbling on his ear.

"Oh Maaaaacccccc, give me all you got," she states and starts pulling on his hair.

A few minutes later Mac only had on his boxers and Stella had on her bra and underwear. They almost naked bodies rubbing against each other.

"Stellllaaaaaaaaa!!" he shouts. "That's right give it to me."

"Mac, shut up," she whispers.

Outside the tent Don and Adam rushed to their and opened their tent with their eyes closed.

"Are you guys all right?"

They were still going at it, and Stella stops. She practically yells and throws her shoe.

"Get the hell out of our tent!"

They quickly closed the tent and ran behind theirs…

"Damn Mac, I told you to be quiet… that was great, don't get me wrong… okay that was the BEST I've ever gotten from a male before, but why didn't you shut up?"

"Sorry Stell," he pulls her into a hug and Stella let's go.

"We are getting dressed right now," she demands and they put their clothes back on.

Stella slowly opened their tent and grabbed her shoe. They slowly exit, and she sees Don and Adam, she runs over to them and smacked them both in the heads.

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

"It was his idea," Don points to Adam.

"Hey!"

They start arguing and then Mac walks over.

"What the hell are you two trying to do?"

"Nothing, we just thought you were in trouble."

"You two are going to be the ones in trouble!" Mac half shouts getting redder than he already was, and grabs them by the collar. "The next time you do something like that, you will both be drowning in the lake."

They both gulped and hid back into their tent.

"Mac, it's alright," Stella comforts.

"No, it's not, they got a full visual," he frowns. "You naked is for my eyes only."

She grins and pulled him into a kiss.

Lindsay gets out of the tent.

"What did the two goofs do to you guys?"

"Saw us making out, that's what," Mac grunts.

"Damn, I thought they were bigger than this. Want me to go slap them?"

"You don't have to Mac almost made them cry."

"Really? They are such wimps."

"Hey we heard that Monroe," they yelled from their tent.

"Just be careful next time guys."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom."

A few minutes later everything went back to normal, until they all went swimming in the lake.

_Did you love it, or did you love it? I wanted to add humor in this chapter so there you guys go. Find out next chapter for what happens at the lake. The more reviews quicker the new chapter will go up._


	7. Down By The Lake And Beyond

They all arrive to the lake in there bathing suits.

Everyone goes in except Don and Adam.

"Hey you guys, we should do something," Stella suggests.

"Like what?" Mac asked her holding onto her waist.

"We should see who can hold their breath the longest underwater."

"Babe, you don't stand a chance," Mac smiles. "I was in the Marines, I can do pretty much anything."

"That sounds great," Lindsay smiles looking at Danny, who was frowning.

"I think I'll be out," he crosses his arms.

"Fine, since your chicken."

"Anyone want to bet?"

Stella looks at Danny then Lindsay.

"Sure," Lindsay smiles.

"Like what?" Mac asked laying his head on Stella's shoulder.

"Person who loses has to um… walk around naked for the rest of the day."

"Are you kidding me Stella?"

"I like that idea," Lindsay smiles looking at Danny.

"I'm serious, but if you are chicken Taylor, you might as well just quit," she grins.

"No, I'm just looking out for your sake, what will the winner do?"

"Um… the winner should… Linds, what should the winner do?"

"Um… I don't know give the loser a kiss."

"Linds, that's not a great idea what if I win and you lose?"

"Then, we'll call it a tie," she shrugs.

"I got a better idea," Mac smiles. "How about whoever wins can brag to the loser?"

"Grow up Mac, think about what grown-ups would do?"

"Grown-ups wouldn't even think things like this," he frowns letting go of Stella.

"I just want to have some fun," she crosses her arms. She turns back to Lindsay. "Fine whoever wins gets to kiss the loser and the loser will have to walk around with only one piece of clothing on."

They all agree, Don decides to join, and Adam gets to determine the winner and loser

"On the count of three… one, two, three," Adam states and they all go down.

They are all still under for thirty seconds, Stella comes out first, and she splashes the water.

"Stella, apparently you're the loser."

Moments later everyone comes up except Mac and Don. Three minutes later Don comes up. And five minutes Mac comes up.

"Did I win?" he asked.

They all nod, "So, who's the lucky person I get to kiss?" he grins and everyone looks at Stella. "Oh," his face gets brighter.

"Yeah Mac I lost, get over it."

"I beat Stella Bonasera, this is the most historic moment in history," he smiles and hugs Don and Danny.

"The winner doesn't get bragging right, remember?" Stella grunts, and Mac swims over to her and grabs her waist.

"Come on, I was kidding babe, so what piece of clothing will you keep on?"

"A towel," she frowns.

"That doesn't count," he frowns.

"I made the rules so shut up," she punches his arm, but not in a gentle way.

"Fine, you can wear a towel. So, are we going to kiss now, or not?"

"Well, I have to don't I?" She shakes her head, "Just do it already," she half shouts.

"I like my women feisty," he smiles and kisses her, but not for long.

Nobody makes a sound.

"Well, too bad for keeping this fun," Don frowned and everyone got out of the water.

Mac tosses a towel at Stella and she takes it, "Now strip little miss Bonasera."

She takes off her top first and then her bottom, all the guys were grinning. Lindsay and Stella looked pissed. Stella puts on the towel over her breasts.

"You guys are horrible," Lindsay frowns and walks away with Stella.

"That was great," Adam smiled. "A better visual then this morning."

"Maybe because a naked Mac didn't come with it," Don frowned.

"You sure know how to pick 'em boss," Danny smiles.

They all turn to him.

"What?"

"You have Lindsay man, and you just screwed it up with her. She saw you staring at Stella's beautiful, drool worthy figure," Adam grins.

"That's it!" Mac shouts. "You guys are ridiculous."

"At least we aren't bragging… I beat Stella Bonasera, this is the most historic moment in history," Don mocks him.

Mac frowns, "Fine! But I'm warning you all now, if you mention any of this shit to Stella, say or do it again I will strangle all of you."

He continues walking, and they make it back to their site shortly. Lindsay looked angry as hell. She got up and went over to Danny.

"What in the hell was that all about?" she says, slapping him across the face.

"Damn woman, what the hell?"

"You deserved it you perve," she slaps his arm.

"Why don't you hit the other guys?"

"Because they are single, dumb ass men."

Danny smiles at her comment, "I'm sorry Lindsay," he frowns. "It won't happen again."

"You better be telling me the truth."

"I promise you my life," he smiles. She smiles to and kisses him.

Mac frowns and sits next to Stella.

"Sorry about earlier, if you don't want to talk to me I understand completely."

"Mac, I was only mad at you because you made me feel horrible."

"I'm so sorry about the bragging, but your body looked nice in that light."

She holds out her hand and he takes it in his hand.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Mr. Taylor?" she lightly flirts.

"I bet, it's working though," he smiles.

"Oh trust me Taylor, it is."

"At least when we make love it will be easy to undress you," he grins.

"Dirty minded much?"

"Yeah sorry, but this morning went a little off once Adam and Don saw us."

"Yeah, I can't believe they didn't just let us be."

"It was my fault, I was loud."

"Actually it's my fault…" he turns to her. "I'm good."

"Nice Stell, and you were the greatest," he kisses Stella.

He gently lowers her and she is lying on the surface of the table. The kiss gets passionate as his hand went up Stella's thigh. Stella felt a little stiff. He stops kissing her for a second.

"Um… how about we take this inside our tent?"

"How about we take this to the bathroom?" she flirts.

"And you call me dirty minded," he smiles and they both sit up. "Guys, me and Stella are going to the bathroom, we'll be back," Mac took her hand and they head towards the bathroom.

They didn't make it far because Stella leaned up against a tree.

"Tired, already?" Mac grinned. "We didn't even start."

"Yeah, I know," she smiles and pulls him close. She planted a kiss on his lips and things got a little carried away. When things started heating up Mac was about to let her towel slide off her body.

"How about we go to the bathroom now?" she asks out of breath. He nods and they decide to go in the male's bathroom.

"So we're here Stell," he wraps his arms around her waist, and they go the biggest stall.

He starts kissing her neck and she let out very loud squeals of delight. They lean against the door and Stella put one arm on the hook and her towel gently slipped off.

Mac takes off his swimming trunks and their naked bodies start rubbing against each other. Stella moaned and whimpered a little. She was having the best experience of her life. She lowers her arm and puts it around his neck.

She kisses his cheek, went down to his lips and started to devour them, then slowly went down to his neck. He got a little stiff, until Stella's hands started rubbing up and down his chest. When Stella started kissing his neck fiercely she went to his cheek until she reached his earlobe. She gently nibbles it and makes Mac completely hot and sweaty.

"Stella… give me all you got!" he moans grasping onto her thighs.

They were at it for a while until Stella got tired, she leaned against the tile wall out of breath.

"Now, it's my turn Stell."

"Well, give me all you got Taylor."

He smiles and wrapped his arms around her neck. His hand in Stella's partially sweaty hair, made Stella moan and groan with pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed his hand to stop and she goes down to his chest. She kept on kissing it until he went completely stiff.

"What's the matter Mac? Too much?"

He shakes his head, "No, it's great, but I didn't want you to get any lower."

"Oh, I wasn't trust me," she blushes. "Want to go back to the tent? I wouldn't dare lying down on this floor," she laughs.

"Okay," he puts the towel back on her and they go back to the tent.

"Wow, you guys were busy," Danny grinned.

"Shut up," Stella smiled and grabbed Mac by the waist. "You guys should go somewhere, I want to be alone with him for a while."

They all nod and before they left Mac put in his two cents.

"Guys, try to not come back until it's dark," they nod and left.

Stella pulls Mac into the tent.

They spent those several hours having the best love making session that anyone would never experience. (Now it's up to your imagination to what happens until dark).

_Really hope you've enjoyed this I made my best effort to write this for all you guys who wanted it, it was hard work so good LONG reviews will be appreciated. Give me anything, what you want to happen next, details long thoughts and by all means you can quote whatever you want, I would REALLY love these reviews. This was by far my FAVORITE chapter, well beside my last one, but this one was harder for me to write._


	8. Betting On Impulse

They are absolutely naked against each other breathing lightly.

"That was great Mac, but now I'm exhausted."

"Me too," he smiles.

"I'm glad you're the man I spent that with, no one else is as great as you," she grinned kissing him once more.

"I could kiss you all day, you know that?"

"Now that you mention it, so can I," she smiled and put her hand on his cheek. He put his hand on hers and smiled.

"Did I ever mention how gorgeous you are?"

"I think you just did," she laughs gently.

"We should do bet's more often."

"Maybe we can have one now."

"And what may that be?"

"Hmmm, I bet that you won't be able to keep your hands off me for twenty-four hours."

"I'll take up on that bet, so what are we betting?"

She goes deep and thought and her smile gets brighter and brighter.

"If you can't do that, the next time we have sex you just lay there doing nothing and let me do to you whatever I want."

"What if I can do it?"

"Then, I'll ask you to marry me," she smiles.

He looks at her in shock, "Are you serious?"

"I'm more than serious."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on Mac, you're probably going to lose anyways… and you can't lose on purpose."

"So, it's kind of a win-win situation?"

"Not at all, both of them will have somedownfalls."

"Fine, we got ourselves a deal," he says reaching out his hand she takes it and they shake.

"It starts once we stop shaking," she grins as Mac frowns as she let go of his hand.

Stella gets the towel and wraps it up around her and she exits the tent. Mac put on all his clothes and joins Stella at the table, sitting across from her. Moments later they all come back.

"What happened, I would figure you guys were still going at it," Danny grins.

"Oh we stopped," Mac frowned.

"Something go wrong?" Adam asked.

"No!" Stella states. "We just made a bet and Mac can't have his hands on me for 24 hours."

Lindsay smiled, "What did you guys bet?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Not even me?" Lindsay asked frowning.

"No, sorry Linds," Stella said smiling.

"Well, we should be getting ready for bed," the guys said and headed for the bathroom taking Mac with them.

"So you're not even going to tell me anything?"

"Linds, I was kidding you're my best friend of course I'll tell you."

"Okay," she smiled sitting down next to her.

"If he can't do it then the next time we… you know, he won't be able to do anything and I can do whatever I want to him."

"And how about if he does it?" Lindsay said smiling.

"I said I would ask him to marry me?"

"Damn Stella, are you sure that you want this?"

"I don't know Linds, but I know he's probably going to lose anyways."

"Yeah your right, he can't keep his hand off of you already," Lindsay grinned brighter. "So are you going to tempt him to lose or something?"

"Of course I am Linds, this bet was for me to have fun… and being Mrs. Taylor won't be so bad."

"So you actually might marry him anyways?"

"Not for a while, we don't have to get married right away… I'd just have to ask him, he doesn't have to say yes… that wasn't part of the bet."

"Alright, well I've had a pretty long day so, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah Linds, I need to get ready to tempt Mr. Taylor anyways."

"Have fun," she smiled and went into the tent. And Stella went in her tent to plan the next 24 hours.

Minutes later the guys come back, Mac says good night and goes into the tent with Stella who's awaiting him.

"Hey Stell, you ready to go to bed?" he frowns.

"Yeah," she smiles and Mac gets situated in his sleeping bag that he pulled to the other side of the tent, he wasn't going to give in so easily. He was really hoping that he would win, for some odd reason.

Stella slowly undoes her towel, and Mac quickly turns away. Stella crawls over to him and whispers in his ear.

"Sweet dreams Taylor," she said making his core warm.

"Night Stell," he grins and she goes back over to the other side of the tent frowning. It was going to be a long 24 hours they both thought.

The next morning came quicker than they thought.

Stella awoken and she was closer to Mac. She got up and hovered over him.

"Morning Mac," she flirts.

"Hey Stella," he says tired. "Can you get over me, I'm not losing this bet?"

"Fine," she grunts and puts on some clothes and exits the tent.

Lindsay and Danny were already up.

"How it going with Taylor?" Lindsay smiles.

"Nothing worked yet, but it will before it's the end of the day. Really want to have my way with him."

"I'm not even going to ask," Danny shakes his head and Mac comes out of his tent.

"Morning Danny, Lindsay… you guys are up early."

"Yeah, we couldn't sleep and I forced Danny to see the sunrise with me," Lindsay grins looking over at Danny.

"It was great, we were planning on going for a walk and was waiting for you guys to wake up so we could ask."

"I think we'll just stay here today. We've got plans," Stella smiled looking at Mac.

"All right, we won't be gone for too long, okay?" Lindsay asked grabbing Danny by the hand and they left.

"So sexy Taylor, what do want to do?"

"Whatever is fine," he says smiling.

"All right," she states scooting over to Mac. She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh. Making Mac nervous, and her plan was working.

"So, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah it was fine," she says in his ear and starts kissing his neck.

"Um Stella, I'm not doing this right now."

"It feels good… doesn't it?"

"No it's not thank you very much."

"Okay mister stiff Taylor, I know you want me," she smiles. She put her hand on top of his and he sat there.

"Stella, this isn't fair, you can't tempt me."

"That wasn't in the rules now was it," she removed her hand from on top of his and frowned.

"Fine, but don't expect me to give in," he said crossing his arms.

Her lips were inches from his face, "I know you can't resist," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Her cheek rubbed against his, her hair tickling him.

"Damn Stell, that feels good, but I'm not giving up yet… it's only been eight hours."

"Glad you're keeping count Taylor," she says placing her hands on his chest.

She lifts up part of his shirt and started kissing his lower chest. He felt warm and loved the effort she was doing to make him lose. Even though it felt good Mac pulled back and lowered his shirt.

"You're good at tempting me Bonasera… but this isn't going anywhere," he grins.

"Okay mister tough guy… I'll stop," she whispers. "For now."

She states and Don came out of the tent with Adam.

"Good morning you guys, didn't hear you guys last night," Adam grinned.

"Yeah I gave up trying," Stella states turning to Mac.

"I keep on telling her that I was tired, and I'm not losing this bet."

"The stakes must be high then," Don grinned sitting down next to Stella.

"Trust me, they are," Mac grinned making Stella frown.

"We should all go by the lake and go swimming," Don suggests.

"Good idea," Stella smiles.

They already having their swimming suits on so they head to the lake, and they spot Lindsay and Danny there too.

"Hey guys, pleasure seeing you guys here," Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for interrupting our talk," Danny said looking at Don and Adam who instantly apologizes.

"It wasn't going anywhere Danny, so I'm glad they came… so you all going swimming?"

They nod and start taking off their clothes the guys got done first and then Stella starts undressing

Stella slowly takes off her shorts and had the guys looking at Mac. Mac tried looking away, but it didn't work. Then she slowly starts taking off her shirt.

The guys were still looking at Mac. Stella looks at the men.

'Well, we going swimming or not?" she says taking a dip in the water. She comes up and her hair was dripping wet and her body was glistening with water.

"And you're keeping your hands off that?" Don asked him and Mac gulps.

"She's just trying to torment me," Mac says, but how he had the urge to take her right there. He wanted this bet to last as long as possible though.

Everyone else finally gets in the water.

"So, you guys want to bet again?"

"Um I'm through with bets," Mac told Stella.

"Of course you would be, how can you just look at me Taylor and not want to touch this?" she grinned, making him sweat.

"It's easy really," he said not believing a word he was saying.

"So, we're not betting?" Lindsay asked.

"I guess not," Stella frowned crossing her arms. Mac gave in.

"Fine, same thing as yesterday?"

"Yes but the wages will be different."

"Everyone will pick something they would do if they lose," Lindsay stated without talking it through with Stella, but she liked the idea.

"I'll go first," Don smiled. "I will go commando for the rest of the vacation if I lose."

The girls laughed, "Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go, I will stayed locked in the girls bathroom for the day if I lose," Adam states with a smile.

"Well I will lose the bet I have with Stella," Mac states and Stella smiles.

"My turn, I will kiss Lindsay if I lose," Stella states and they all look at her in shock, but mainly Lindsay.

"Um okay…" she states. "If I lose I will make out with Danny in front of everyone."

They all turn to Danny who hasn't placed an offer yet.

"Alright, if I lose then I will… wear Lindsay's bathing suit for the rest of the day…" he smiles and everyone starts laughing.

"Babe, be careful down there, you lost yesterday," Mac smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm quite positive today," Stella grinned.

On the count of five they all go underwater.

* * *

_Who would you like to lose the bet?? I already know who will, but don't ask me about it. Please review and tell me whatever you think_


	9. And The Loser Is

**And The Loser Is…**

They were down for a little while Stella tried so hard not to give in. She was next to Mac and kicked him and a few seconds later Mac comes out of the water.

Then it was Danny, then Lindsay, Stella, Adam then Don.

"Hey did ex-Marine Mac lose to Bonasera?" Danny laughed and Lindsay slapped his arm.

"That's not funny Messer, not good for his self esteem," Lindsay said smiling.

Mac was not going to tell anyone that Stella kicked him. He couldn't wait for the day Stella had her way with him.

"So what was the bet you're going to lose with Stella?" Adam asked.

"She gets to…" Mac blushes, he couldn't even tell them.

"That's just for us to know, okay?" Stella asked she didn't want to cause too much trouble.

They all dry off and walk to their campsite, they had to leave early the next day.

"Hey Mac, once we change we should go take a walk."

"Just me and you?" they were discussing in their tent.

"Yeah, I promise I won't trip you."

"So, when are you going to have your way with me?"

"Oh, well save that for New York… once we fly back there tomorrow I suggest that we just spend the rest of the day at either of our places. Take the rest of the day away from work."

She put on shorts and Mac grabbed her by the waist.

"Can't wait," he smiles and kisses her cheek. "We'll decide where when we get back."

"I'll hold you to it Taylor," she smiles and plants a kiss on his lips.

Danny and Lindsay were discussing a few personal things.

"Lindsay, I love you a lot and this relationship is going pretty well."

"I love you too Danny and always will, seriously what is this all about?"

He grabs her by the hands and smiles, "I think we should take things to the next step."

"What's the next step Danny? Moving in with each other…"

"Well that will happen when I take this step," he kisses her cheek.

"What step is that?"

"Well I wanted it to be special, but it's killing me and I want to ask you now."

"Ask me what Danny."

"I was wondering how you would feel if I were to make you my wife," he states calmly.

"What?" she asks with tears coming down.

"Yeah, but if it's too early…" he starts only to be stopped by Lindsay lips which were devouring his.

She offers a soft moan and then pulls back, "No Danny, we've been together for a long time and I would love to marry you," she smiles.

"That's great Lindsay, I love you."

"I love you too," she kisses his cheek.

A second of looking in each other's eyes and she grabs his hand and they exit the tent.

Stella comes out of her tent with Mac holding onto her waist.

Lindsay runs up to her, "Stella, I have great news… Danny just asked me to marry him."

"Lindsay," Danny moans from behind.

"Really?" Mac smiled. "That's great news."

"Um yeah that's great, but are you sure it's not too fast?" Stella asked.

"No, we've been together for a while and our relationship just keeps getting better," Lindsay told her.

"All right, I'm just making sure," she frowns.

Mac releases his grip from around Stella's waist.

"Stella we should go for our walk now," he says taking her hand.

They start their walk.

"I thought you would be happy for them. It's great that they're taking a step forward."

"I am," she sighs.

"Yeah, great way of showing it," he frowns. "What's wrong Stella… you can tell me."

"Okay… I may be a little… um… I can't say it," she frowns.

He laughs lightly, "You're telling me that Stella Bonasera is jealous," he grins.

"Yeah, I admit it I am jea…lous, but I shouldn't be she's my best friend."

"Sounds weird coming from you, but you shouldn't be jealous."

"I can't help it, I've always imagined being married before her."

"Maybe you can be."

"Um Mac… I can't marry you, maybe in the future but I would feel like I'm just doing it out of jealousness and that's not good. .. I hope you understand I love you and all, but that just wouldn't be right and I don't think…" she rambles only to be kissed by Mac. She kisses back and then Mac pulls away.

"Okay Stella, I understand and I love you too."

"Wait what, I didn't mean… I was just…"

Mac kissed her again, "Come on Stella, you keep this up and we'll be…"

"Okay Mac, let's just finish our walk."

"Stella, I really do love you and I think I've always have."

Stella smiles, "I believe you Mac," she said giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

They finish their walk holding hands and they arrive back at camp once the sun set.

"That was very enjoyable."

"I think you should tell Lindsay, about earlier."

"I'll tell her on the plane tomorrow, we should get to bed tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"All right," he takes her into the tent and they both automatically fall asleep.

Don, Adam, and Danny were still out and had Lindsay worried. She was tired and didn't want to sleep alone, so she goes into Mac and Stella's tent.

"Stella, Mac, can I sleep in here?"

She got no reply except some slow breathing. They look so adorable sleeping together, she thought and exited the tent, as soon as she did that the guys came back.

"Hey Lindsay, what were you doing in their tent?"

"I was tired and alone so I thought I would sleep there, but I didn't want to disturb their sleep."

"Okay, well let's go to bed, we have to leave tomorrow."

"Already?" Danny complained.

"Yeah well let's go to bed," she tells them and they all head in their tent to sleep.

The next day that no one wanted to come, but they all woke up like it was normal. They all started to pack up their things and the time it was seven in the morning.

Mac called the driver that took them over there and told him that they were ready to go.

Two hours later the driver came and they loaded their things in the vehicle and they head off to the airport.

* * *

_Next chapter you get the enjoyable plane ride home… chapter might be longer than others so be on the look-out._


	10. How We Really Feel

Stella and Lindsay sat in the back of the plane. Danny sat next to Mac by the window and Don sat with Adam in the middle. There was a blond woman in front of them sitting alone.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry I wasn't psyched about the whole proposal thing."

"Really? It's okay."

"No, I should have been happy for you. I love you Linds, and I was just jealous."

"Why should you be jealous?"

"Because… it's hard to explain."

"Okay, but come on you have a man in your life. You will probably be married within a year."

"Thanks, but with Mac I don't actually see it happening."

"You love him Stell, and you are just being paranoid."

Stella looks over at Mac and Danny.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Stella thought.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's fine."

"Probably," she sighs.

Mac and Danny:

"Why are you so tense Mac?"

"I don't know, I'm just thinking about things."

"It's Stella, isn't it?"

He nods, "Yeah, I think I'm in love with her."

"That's great man, I'm glad you can love again."

"But, I just don't want to mess anything up with her."

"Not possible Mac, you love her, and she probably loves you."

"No Danny she does love me and that's why it's scary."

"Don't be afraid Mac, look at me and Lindsay."

"Yeah, you guys are great and getting married."

"It's great to be in love with a woman like her."

Mac grins with the joy of Danny being happy.

"I'm happy for you guys."

"And I'm happy for you and Stella whenever that time comes."

"What? Danny, we're not getting married, we're just dating."

"Sure," Danny frowns and they both stay silent for a while.

Don and Adam:

"So Stella has Mac now."

"What are you getting at?"

"We're both upset and the woman alone in front of us looks pretty cute."

"Seriously Adam, it's not only the looks you know."

"Sure, I think I'm going to talk to her."

"Yeah, good luck buddy, but here it from me, she's out of your league."

"Sure," Adam grins and gets up and sits by the woman and Don sat and watched. "Um… hey."

The woman looks at him with a slight smile.

"And you are?"

"Adam, and might I ask who you are?"

"Sure… Rebecca. You look so cute by the way."

"Are you single by any chance?"

She nods her head, "Yeah, so do you live in New York?"

"Yeah actually, I work at the crime lab."

"Oh that's cool, I was just visiting my parents."

"So where do you live?"

"I have an apartment near the bridge."

"Great, so many you wanna?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good, but it was very nice to meet you."

"You too," he grins and went back to his seat.

"Nice convo you had their Adam. She only thought you were cute."

"Then why don't you try?"

"Maybe later, it's a long trip," he grins.

Stella/Lindsay:

"So, you have any ideas of the wedding?"

"No, not really, maybe I'll go up and talk to him about it."

Mac/Danny:

"Mac, this is really annoying and quiet, go and chat with Stella. Lindsay probably has wedding plans anyway."

"I don't know."

"It can't hurt Mac, just ask her how she feels."

"Fine," he grunts and is taking his time getting up.

Stella/Lindsay:

Stella gently punches her arm.

"Linds, Mac's coming over here."

"So, I'll leave you guys alone."

"Lindsay," she grunts.

Mac comes over, "Hey Stella."

"Hey," she says throwing on a fake smile.

"I'll let you guys chat, I have wedding plans I need to go over with Danny," Lindsay smiled and got up.

Mac scooted in and sat next to Stella, grasping her hand.

"So, great plan ride we're having."

"Yeah, it's fun," she sighs.

"So, Danny and Lindsay getting married."

"Yeah, so what did you come here for?"

"I wanted to talk about us."

"Wait, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" she says worried.

"No, I would never do that to you. I just want to say this the right way. I never felt this way about a woman before, well since Claire, and Peyton was just a thing from my past that I rather forget. What I'm trying to say is that I'm… falling in… love, with you."

She sits there shocked, "Really?"

"I know that you love me too. I just wanted to let you know because I just…" he says unsure and Stella kisses his cheek.

"Mac, why so worried. It's okay for you to feel this way," she says now gripping his hand tight.

"I know, just never thought it would be with a woman like you," he slightly blushes.

"And just so you know, I do love you."

He grins and kissed her below the ear.

"Come on Mac, we're in an airplane."

"In the back, it's nice and quiet over here and I can't resist you being her next to me… my guy senses are very strong at this point."

"You're really bad at flirting," she smiles.

"I know," he wraps his arms around her waist.

He pulls her into a kiss and they make out in the back of the plane.

Adam/Don:

"I feel the urge of you wanting to get up Flack, just do it already. What could be so bad?"

"Fine," he grunts.

"Good luck," Adam smiles and Don punches him in the arm and gets up.

He scoots in next to her and he smiles.

"So, why are you all alone?"

"No reason," she says looking down.

"I'm Don Flack."

"I've heard that name before," she says looking up and instantly smiles. "OMG, I know you, you're that cop from the NYPD. You arrested my neighbor because she killed her husband."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her husband's girlfriend told me about you we've been friends since I moved to New York. Said you saved her life, and you had the most beautiful blue eyes."

"Oh really? And…"

"Your eyes are so blue and you look more handsome that she made me believe."

"Well, that's good," his smile widens. "So you…"

"Single, yeah. Wanna go out tonight?"

"Um… sure. Sully's is a good place to eat."

"Yeah, their pizza rocks."

"Great, I should be getting back to my friend, you meet him earlier, Adam."

"Oh him, yeah he was cute, but not my type. My friend would actually like him though."

"That sounds good I'll tell him…"

"Sure and my name's Rebecca… and here's my number," she takes out a pen and writes it on his arm.

"I'll be sure to call, so enjoy the rest of your flight," he says rolling down his sleeve.

"You sound like a flight attendant, and later," she smiles and Don got up and sat back down next to Adam.

"I told you… I told you just go for it."

Don rolls up his sleeve, "Got her number too, and a date. Oh and she said her friend might like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get my hopes up high."

"Whatever Flack," he grins and they both take a nap.

Mac/Stella:

"Oh Mac…"

He stops kissing her neck and is out of breath.

"Well, we're almost home, so…"

"You're nervous about later, me having my way with you."

"A little, I don't think I deserve that… or you."

She smiles at his nervousness and kissed his cheek.

"Hear me out, you deserve me way more than I deserve you."

"That's not true…" he stops himself. "Was that a compliment?"

"Yeah," she says placing her head on his shoulder. She puts one arm around him and one was rubbing up and down his thigh. "You're a sexy, strong man Mac, and I am in love with all of you."

"Good to hear," he grins and starts playing with her curls. They remain quiet for the rest of the plane ride.

_Will be more soon but school starts on Monday so if I don't update as recently don't worry._


	11. Reject Then Regret

They arrive at the JFK airport around one in the afternoon. They get off the plane and head to the baggage reclaim. After they got their bags they head outside and went there separate ways.

Danny and Lindsay had to figure out some weddings plans, so Lindsay heads to Danny's place after they say good-bye.

Don was talking to Rebecca and Don let Rebecca take a cab with him, so he would pay the driver. Adam joined them.

Mac and Stella were going to Mac's place to spend the rest of the day together. Stella finally got to have her way with Mac.

The cab ride for Mac and Stella was a quiet one and filled with tension. Stella had a firm grip on Mac's hand and she laid her head on his shoulder. Mac had a frown on his face.

"Stella, I can't take it anymore."

"What?"

"This silence, it's killing me."

"Okay, so what do you want to discuss?"

"I'm not so sure if, I'm ready for you to have your way with me."

"Well, we don't have to do it if you're not ready. We can do it later if you want… I want you to be comfortable," she says with a frown cemented on her face, but Mac didn't notice.

"I am comfortable… around you," he grins slightly and he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips.

She offers a soft moan and the cab driver coughs.

"Don't get too comfortable back there," he smiles lightly making the two blush a deep red. "Anyways, we're here, since you guys gave me entertainment I won't make you pay."

"No… we're…"

"Mac… listen to the nice man," she grins and took Mac out of the cab.

The walk to Mac's apartment was a quiet one, he put his arm around her and her body was pressed up against him. Mac opens the door and they drop their bags.

"It's good to be back," he grins and Stella walks them over to the couch.

"So, Taylor, what are we going to do now?"

He smirks and leaned in and Stella put her lips against his and hungrily devours them. Mac offers her with a loud moan. Stella backed off.

"Mac, why are you so loud all the time?"

He shrugs, "Maybe I want to be a bad boy," he grins and she shakes her head.

"So what should be your punishment, then?"

"I want you to have your way with me."

"Mac, are you sure?"

"Positive," he grins and takes her hand leading them to the bedroom. Mac kicked the door shut, and Stella propped up on the bed. Mac sat down next to her and started rubbing her back.

"Mac, take off your shirt."

"It would be an honor," he says taking off his jacket and then shirt.

She grinned and put his arm around the jacket and tied him to the bed's head board.

"Stella, what are you doing?" he asks trying to get his arm free.

"Not letting you get away, you should be glad you're other arm is free."

"Fine," he grunts.

"Well, if Taylor doesn't want to play then fine," she frowns getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Stella, wait come back," he begged with sadness in his voice.

She smiles and turns back around. She slowly takes off her shirt and crawls on top of Mac and she started kissing his neck and then biting on his ear.

"Stel…llllllaaaaaaaa!!" he cries out, and then practically melts beneath her.

He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close, and planted a kiss on her lips and she passionately kissed back, her tongue slipped through his lips and he gives off a soft, powerful moan. While her tongue was exploring his mouth his fingers dug into her back, and she pressed her body up against his and starting kissing his neck right below his ear… the most sensitive part in Mac's body. It was so sensitive it made him roll over on top of her and then started fiercely kissing her neck.

"Ohh Maaaaac! Give me all you got," she half shouts.

He stopped, "Then untie me," he frowns and she smiles.

"Fine, just this once, but now this isn't having your way with me, just letting you know that."

"I don't care I want you right here, right now."

"Well you asked for it," she grins and Mac kissed her again. They were almost out of breath and then Mac didn't want to but released the kiss.

"I'm… sorry."

"What for Mac? You're doing great," she grins and brang his face close to hers and she kissed his soft lips, her tongue was about to enter the inside of his mouth, but he pulled back.

"Stella, I don't want anything to change… can we have a break from this?"

She sighs, "If that's what you want," she angrily got up and put her shirt back on, and she walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

Mac cursed himself and untied his arm, going after Stella. She didn't get far except out into the hallway, near the elevator. He grabs her arm and pulls her around.

"Stella, I didn't mean… don't go."

"If you didn't want it, then why were you so hyped about it, and then you let me down," she frowns, trying to get him to let go.

"I'm sorry Stell, I was just… I don't know," he let his arm fall and he started to walk back to his place.

Stella frowns and shakes her head, she goes after him. She pretty much tackled him in the hall. They both fell to the ground and a teenaged neighbor heard the noise and came out into the hall.

"Um… are you two… busy? You have a room."

Stella blushes more than Mac, "Um, no he was just being stubborn and I had to get his attention somehow."

"So you make out with Taylor in the hallway?"

"No, he was just…" she tries to tell him.

"Stella, just shut up," Mac growls as he gets up and he grabs Stella and yanks her up from the floor.

"Sorry," she sheepishly grins.

"Well, please next time use your room," the neighbor smiles.

"Stella, can you go inside, I need to have a talk with Antonio."

"It's Tony," the boy frowns.

She sighs and goes into his place.

"Wow Mac, how did you land a chick that looks like that? I mean seriously, she's fuckin' sexy as hell…"

"Don't talk about her like that," he growls and balled his hands into fists. "If you even think about trying to get with her… I'll have you arrested for sexual assault on a cop, and she is… and always will be with me!"

Stella who was inside, heard Mac say that and she grinned, forgetting why she was upset with Mac in the first place. Seconds of silence Mac opens the door.

"Hey Mac, I heard what you said…" she was cut off, because he kissed her fiercely and then Stella pulled back.

"Stella, I'm ready… and this time it will be right … now let's go have some amazing sex," he grabbed her by the arm and went into his bedroom and he closed the door behind them.

_So if you thought the story is over… think again… more to come._


	12. The End

_Okay so there's not more to come because this is the last chapter I'm going to produce… well to this particular story._

They stay laying on the bed completely naked and panting hard.

"Did you really mean that, what you said to Tony?"

"Well, that wasn't the first thing I thought you would say after having sex."

"Sorry," she grins and wraps her arm around his waist. "You were great Mac, and no other man can ever compare to you."'

"Thanks, that means a lot to me… and yeah what I told Tony was true. It took me so long to get you and now you belong to me."

"Are you sure I want that?" she asked and he looks at her in shock.

"What… we just had some pretty hot action right there, and your saying you don't want to belong with me."

"Of course I do Mac, I want you more than any person in the whole world. We are together if we like it or not."

"Well, I love it Stell, I love you. Let's just stay like this forever."

"As much as I would like, I can't we both have things we've gotta do like work."

"They can manage without us."

"Nice try Taylor, we have the rest of the day off."

"That sounds good to me," he grins and they start making love again.

************

"Those ladies were nice Don, we pick out the best women," Adam states as they are in a cab riding to their homes.

"I can't believe the girl actually thought you looked hot."

"Thanks," Adam rolls his eyes.

"No problem buddy," Don laughs.

"But your woman is still better looking, you get all the hot chicks, first Stella, and now her."

"Adam, stop calling Stella hot please, unless you want me to tell Mac, and get your ass kicked," Don smiles.

"You wouldn't."

"I so would," he smiles.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Don."

"I guess so," he nods as the cab came to a stop and Adam got out. _That kid is gonna be single forever._

************

"Linds, I love you and all, but I just wanna rest, I'm too tired to plan for weddings."

"Of course you are… I wonder how Mac and Stella are doing."

"I don't know, you wanna call them, or just leave them alone?"

"Well I need someone who will help plan the wedding."

"Fine, call them for all I care," he joked.

"I will," she nodded and got up from the couch.

"Lindsay, what do you want?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"A little, Mac's pissed that you interrupted us."

"What were you guys doing, that's more important than planning a wedding."

"Your wedding, that's what you called me for… you pick a bad time to call."

"I'm sor…"

"Don't be sorry she'll be over soon," Mac says for Stella.

"Oh hey Mac, I'm really sorry but Danny's being a lazy bum."

"Well, if you and Stella hang out I'll take Danny somewhere so we could leave you guys alone."

"Sounds like a plan, how's a half an hour?"

"That's great just let us get dressed and we'll be over shortly."

"Did I call you when you guys were…" she stops, and Mac answers yes they say goodbye and hung up.

"That was embarrassing, both Stella and Mac are coming over though."

"Okay, and thanks for calling me a lazy bum."

"No problem," she smiles and now they await Mac and Stella's arrival.

************

"Mac, I wanted to just spend time with you," Stella stated while they were getting dressed.

"I'm sorry, but how about we take the day off tomorrow? To make up for today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's great, well let's go help the almost married couple."

"I love you Mac and thanks for everything you offered me this past week."

"I love you too Stella, and I must admit I enjoyed it, we should do it more often."

"Yeah, but we should just go alone, I love them and all but we need some time by ourselves, especially now that we're finally together."

"I agree I wonder why it took us so long to get together. How does next weekend sound?"

"It sounds great especially being with you," she kissed his cheek and Mac held her close.

"Well let's go help the married couple out and then we'll come home for some dessert."

"Oh, you dirty man," she playfully slaps his arm and pulled him into a kiss, only lasting a few seconds.

"Well after you my dear," he acknowledges for her to head out of their apartment. He smiles and he watches her go. _**One day I'm going to marry that woman, even if it kills me.**_

-the end


End file.
